


Bubbles

by Lo_and_behold



Category: BIGFLO
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i miss him shut up!, maybe some praise at the end lol?, yuseong changed his name ifdshfj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_and_behold/pseuds/Lo_and_behold
Summary: Hyuntae decides to annoy Yuseong by blowing bubbles in the kitchen.





	Bubbles

_ Pop! _

Another bubble popped, landing on Yuseong’s exposed knee. The strings of his ripped jeans were now damp with the bubble mixture that Hyuntae had been blowing for the past half hour. From his position on the counter, he was slightly taller than Hyuntae. “You’re acting like a child, Hyuntae.” He spoke, browsing his social media.

“And you’re acting like my mother,” Hyuntae countered. Eyebrows raised, another onslaught of bubbles flew from his wand. Yuseong looked up from his phone and smacked a few bubbles out of the air. 

“Why are you doing this in the kitchen? The floor is gonna get slick.” Hyuntae just grinned in a juvenile response. Yuseong sighed and ruffled Hyuntae’s hair. “You’re cute, kid. It’s the only reason I put up with your nonsense.” Hyuntae’s lips stretched into a smile that oozed genuity. 

“When I woke up, you were in here, perched, so I decided to annoy you.” The younger shrugged. 

“What a little punk! I do not ‘perch’, but I will perch my foot up your ass!” He shouted, not meaning it. Hyuntae giggled and blew another slew of bubbles. 

“You know I love you, Yuseong.” Hyuntae stated, suddenly serious. He began to close in on his boyfriend, nose nearly touching his. His face occupied Yuseong’s entire sight, and he was focused on taking in every detail of his face. What he couldn’t see was Hyuntae’s finger, dipping into the bubble mixture. With a quick peck on the lips, Hyuntae backed up suddenly and swiped his slick finger across Yuseong’s slender nose. 

“Im Hyuntae!” He shouted as Hyuntae began to run away. Suddenly, his feet flew out beneath him, and his back landed on the floor, not even five feet from where he attacked the elder. Dazed, he momentarily forgot about running away. Yuseong, immediately concerned, hopped off the counter, nearly slipping himself on the mixture that had sloshed out of the bottle when Hyuntae fell. His socks were now soaked, but he didn’t care. “Are you ok?” He asked, voice taking on a gentle tone that starkly contrasted with the play-anger in his words just a moment ago. Hyuntae nodded, rubbing his backside. “Come on, goof. Let’s get you up and we can clean up later, alright?” He nodded once more. Yuseong knew Hyuntae wasn’t actually in pain; he was just milking it for the attention. But Yuseong didn’t mind. Despite his somewhat cold exterior, he deeply cared for his boyfriend, and treasured treating like the child Hyuntae is deep down. 

“Atta boy, that’s my boy.” Yuseong wrapped his arm around Hyuntae’s waist, smiling to himself. 

“I need to change my socks.” Hyuntae stated, sounding dumbstruck. 

Yuseong loved taking care of Hyuntae; even if that meant cleaning up after another episode of bubbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment, it would make my day! Check out my other works if you like Block B or Pentagon!


End file.
